Always Thinking About You
by puffles 44
Summary: Yuri can't seem to stop thinking about Wolfram that made him realize that he loves him.Yuuram. I'm not so sure about the genre so tell me what you think. Don't mind the summary,it sucks, just read if you want. One shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Always Thinking About You

It was another peaceful school day. You might that a certain double-black would be running away from his fiancé for dear life in the castle grounds of Shin Makoku. But guess again, this certain double-black is actually in Japan. In his school, in a classroom full of students and a history teacher in front of the said room, teaching mostly about the Great Fire in Japan in the capital city, Edo (that is now known as Tokyo).

The double-black had a lot of lessons to catch up to but, he still won't listen to the teacher in front who was teaching a lesson that the said teacher will give a quiz on the following day. But still, the double-black, Yuuri Shibuya, won't pay attention for he has a lot to think about. The was thinking about the things that happened days ago before his best friend, Ken Murata, dragged him to the nearest water source he could find and pushed him down so that he would and could continue his lessons in Earth and after that Murata himself jumped into the same water source. Oh yes....he could never stop thinking about the life-threatening situations he shared with his blond fiancé, Wolfram. This actually is ironic, since the person who was threatening his life was, no other than, Wolfram. But even though how much ironic this situation was, he still liked remembering it. He snapped out of his daydream when the school bell rang. He stood up and left the room and was off to the field. He roamed the field until he spotted his good old friend, Murata, who was waving at him.

"Wait, is that Murata waving at me over there or are my eyes are playing a trick on me?" He thought to himself.

"Hey, Shibuya!" Murata called out across the field.

Murata ran towards his friend. Yuri narrowed down his eyes to see if his eyes weren't fooling him.

"Hey, Murata, is that you?" He said just to be sure.

"Well, who else are you expecting?"Murata beamed.

"Well....no one, it's just that...."Yuri can't think of other things to say.

"Just what,Shibuya?"Murata questioned furthermore.

"Forget about it."Yuri said.

"If you say so, Shibuya."Murata smiled.

"Say, Murata, you seem to be in a cheerful mood today, what's up?" Yuri asked as he walked beside his cheerful friend.

"Eh, nothing really, I'm just happy to come back here to this world and study like nothing happened when we were still in the alternate world." He responded as he looked at his friend who was looking at the sky.

"Shibuya, are you listening? You seem to be spacing out."Murata asked worriedly.

"Oh yeah, I feel the same way too. Well....I'm not too happy about all the extra work that I need to do to make up for the lessons I've missed."Yuri said, looking glum.

"Don't worry, Shibuya, just 2 more days before the weekend then we can come back to the other world."Murata said with a big smile on his face, trying to cheer him.

Yuri sighed.

"Yeah, you're right, only 2 more days."He replied and mentally added:"_Till I see Wolfram and Greta again." _

"So, Shibuya, what's the next lesson?"Murata asked, curiously.

"Language."Yuri answered flatly.

"You know, in my school, it's Math."Murata kept on smiling.

"Good for you and wait....Why are you here anyway?"Yuri seemed to be confused.

"Shibuya, don't tell me that you forgot that today's the 'Student Exchange Program'?"Murata's smile disappeared, he was a little bit shocked but he didn't show it in his expression.

"Uh, sorry, I wasn't paying attention during class, there have been a lot of things that's in my mind before, to tell you the truth ever since we left Shin Makoku."He replied and tilted his head then lifted it and faintly smiled.

Murata had an evil smile on his face.

"Does it have to do with Lord Von Bielefeld?"He teased and nudged Yuri on his left arm.

At the mention of his fiancé's name, Yuri blushed. He didn't want to reply or to prolong the conversation, so he quickly said:

"C'mon Murata, we might be late!"

And he ran as fast as he can while dragging his friend along.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Language time -

The teacher was in front talking about doing an activity alone or with a partner that has something to do with adjectives. Yuri didn't pay much attention to the instructions the teacher gave them, in fact, he didn't pay any attention at all! The words passed through Yuri's ears but he didn't understand them, all his thoughts were about one person.....and it was Wolfram, he missed the blond, he tried to focus but he failed, so he cleared his mind and it worked! The only downfall of that was that it only worked for 3 measly seconds and the first word that he heard was:' adjectives' which made his brain think. He wasn't thinking about Wolfram anymore (that's what he thought), but suddenly the words: wilful, over-protective, loving, fierce, reliable, ambitious and moody. For some reason, he wrote these words on his notebook and realized that by putting all the adjectives together, it created a name by putting all the first letters of the words and the name belongs to...........none other than.........Wolfram! He unconsciously stood up and shouted:

"What?! Wolfram!"

Everyone's attention was focused on him, his teacher approached him –which is a girl- and said:

"Are there any problems?"

She looked at his notebook and saw what Yuri wrote.

"So, I see that you're done......Tell me more about this Wolfram person........and why he is special to you...." The teacher looked at Yuri.

Yuri gulped, he didn't know how to explain things to her and the first thoughts were:

"_What?! Why Wolfram is special to me? What is he like? Well.... let's see...........His full name is Lord Wolfram Von Bielefeld. He is shorter than me, he has blond hair and emerald green eyes. He is possesive when it come to me. We were accidentally engaged to each other because of a stupid traditional custom so that is why he is now my fiance. He accuses me for being a cheater, even though I'm not. He is a great father when it comes to our adopted daughter, Greta. And as to describe him in adjectives....he's hot-headed, reckless, possesive, persistent, irresistable, charming, beautiful.....Wait! What the hell am I thinking!?! Oh well.....I better come up with something, fast! Even if it's a lie. Besides....thinking doesn't help me anyway." _

"Uh....Wolfram and I are...." Yuri started.

Murata intently listened, he was interested on what will happen next. The teacher's left eyebrow raised

"Wolfram and I are the best of friends. We got along together just fine, even though he keeps on calling me a wimp. He won't let me alone all by myself without his permission. He is truly a great friend and I won't exchange him for anything. He is special to me that is because we love each other as friends but I have a feeling that he loves me more than just friends and that he wants me to love him back the same way as he does. And there are a lot of adjectives to decribe him but I can't name them all because it would take forever to describe him." Right after Yuri said all that he blushed as all of his classmates were staring suspiciously at him.

Murata expected this much but he likes seeing Yuri like this.

The teacher nodded in aprooval and let him sit down. Yuri sank down in his chair. And now that all of that was finally over, he thought about his feelings for Wolfram. It was Murata's turn but Yuri can't stop thinking about the blond, it drove him nuts but he can't deny it anymore, he's fallen in love with him and he's going to tell him that as soon as he gets back to the other world.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Saturday, the time has come to go back. Murata came to Yuri's house about noon and off they go to Shin Makoku.

The two arrived safe and sound, the first thing that saw Wolfram and beside him was Greta. He and Murata stood up. Greta ran towards Yuri to give him a big hug, to welcome him back. Wolfram slowly walked towards the soaked king, he was about to sclod him when suddenly Yuri's lips caught his. Greta's eyes watered with joy. Yuri broke it and smiled sweetly at the surprised blond then hugged him.

"Yuri, are you alright? because you wouldn't normally do that."Wolfram asked.

"Wolfram, ever since I left, I can't stop thinking about you....."Yuri whispered to Wolfram's ear.

The blond's eyes widened. Yuri released him from his tight hug and looked at him in the eye.

"Wolfram.....I love you....."Yuri finally said.

Greta, Murata and Ulrike smiled for this certain double-black finally told his fiance what he really feels.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well did you like the story? If so, please review. And for those who are reading my other story, the next chapter will be uploaded next week and for those people who wanted toreview but they aren't registered, you can now review or if you want flame the story since I just enabled accepting anonymous reviews.


End file.
